


Trick or Treat

by xBubble_Teax



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Gay Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Horror, M/M, Romance, Spooky, Supernatural Elements, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBubble_Teax/pseuds/xBubble_Teax
Summary: Kai and his friends get one hell of a ride when their plans to go Trick or Treat'ing ends in something much more sinister...





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written as a two-part Halloween special in 2010 (I feel so old T^T xDD)
> 
> Enjoy! Things get very spooky-spooks! <3

*

 

“Oi, Uruha! Stop fidgeting around -!”

“- Well you’re standing on my fucking tail, Rei!”

“- Guys, shush! The hall light’s come on!”

I winced as Ruki’s elbow landed in my back,

“Ow!” he moaned, “Aoi, quit shoving me!”

“I can’t help it! This porch is too damn small!”

I could see his point; we were all crammed in like sardines – and through my skeletal mask, I could barely breathe.

Still, when it comes to Halloween, getting our hands on sweets meant it was worth all the trouble.

Well, unless you’re stuck with  _these_ loons,

“Kai, your death scythe is poking my dick -”

“- Well, I can’t move it anywhere else!” I snap, Uruha raising his paws as surrender.

Meanwhile, Ruki elbowed my back again,

“For God’s sake, this mask smells like a rotting corpse!”

“Oh get over yourself Ruki, you don’t even  _need_  a mask for Halloween,” Reita teased,

“OIIII, what are you trying to say, asshole?!?”

I sighed as they started to argue, and we soon froze as the front door opened in front of us, a blinding light shining in our eyes.

I grimaced at the old lady as she merely stared back, seemingly unimpressed.

I raised my scythe,

 “T-Trick or Treat?”

 

*

 

“Seriously, spending Halloween with you guys is the worst idea I’ve ever had,” I sigh as we walk back down the dark and disillusioned street, watching smaller kids with their parents excitedly clutching buckets and bags full of treats as they made their way past us,

“I think it’s ‘cause we’re getting too old,” Uruha frowns, as he and Aoi hold hands behind me, “Nobody is impressed anymore,”

Reita, dressed as a mummy, turned around to him, “You know, I doubt it’s legal for a vampire and werewolf to be dating. In the old folklores, you guys are supposed to hate each other,”

I smirk as Uruha, behind his scary dog-like mask, looks down and sighs, his paw unhooking from Aoi’s pale, black nail-painted hand,

“Alright, so what do we do now?” Ruki pouts at my side, Reita coming to wrap an arm around my waist as I continue to sulk over my ruined evening,

“Ooh ooh!” Aoi’s long cape nearly swipes me in the face as he raises his arm, “I know! We should call Shou and ask him if we can go to his party!”

“Eww,” Ruki murmurs, “I ain’t going to a party dressed like  _this!_ ”

I glance to him as he walks somewhat awkwardly in those high heels, “Well,  _you_ wanted to be the zombie nurse,” I remind him,

“No,” Ruki scolds slowly, raising a hand – of which his sister had spent an entire hour filing his nails and painting red for him – “ _I_ wanted to be the undead Shinigami but  _somebody_ got that first!” he jabs my side and I wince, Reita coming to my defence,

“Dude, it was  _your_  idea to wager our outfits over Rock Paper Scissors,” he tutted,

“Well, I think he looks sexy in it,” Uruha perks up, and we all turn to glare at him; Aoi especially.

I run a hand over my face, my excitement for this joyous occasion suddenly falling weary and I tug my cloak around me as a chilly wind blows over my arms,

“Oh forget it,” Ruki murmurs, holding onto my shoulder for support as he slips, “Let’s just take home the remaining sweets we have and hang up a set of nooses somewhere –“

“ –  _Or_ ,” Aoi interrupts, “We could come back to my place and watch scary movies all night? You know, like a sleepover?”

More kids bustle past us, and I notice a couple of young boys dressed as skeletons across the street point at Ruki and giggle behind their palms. For some reason it makes me feel a little better, especially when Ruki notices and unhooks one of his high heels to throw at them,

“Happy Halloween you little shits!” he blares, taking off the other as well and discarding it into a nearby rubbish bin outside someone’s house, uncaring that he’s now walking barefoot late at night,

“But Aoi,” Uruha starts, sounding a little nervous, “Your house is next to that . . . that graveyard,”

“Exactly,” his boyfriend shrugs, “It’ll be perfect for ghost stories, what do you say boys?”

I feel Reita’s bandaged arm squeeze my waist, “Sounds perfect. Kai, baby, what do you think?”

I purse my lips for a moment; thinking that perhaps the evening could still be saved after all,

“Sure, count me in,”

*

 

It doesn’t take the rest of us long to quickly go back home and pack some overnight stuff ready for our scary sleepover; my parents seemed quite happy about my last minute arrangement, as they always tend to do, and so that granted me the extra advantage of sneaking some bottles of vodka into my backpack.

I hoped they wouldn’t notice; most of it they never touched anyway.

Five minutes later, still in my Grim Reaper costume, I trudge my way to Aoi’s house, glancing warily at the graveyard behind me as I waited for him to answer the door.

It was a foggy night, which seemed funny as it had been clear every night of the week; the luminous moonlight helping the cold outlines of the gravestones stick out like sore thumbs among the elongated grass. The black iron gate separating me from them kept me at ease a little, knowing if anything happened to come out of the ground, I was safe.

I swallowed hard, having to remind myself that zombies and the walking undead don’t exist.

Right?

“Hey Kai!”

I startle and spin around, only to find Aoi’s blooded and pale face smiling back at me through a pair of cheap plastic fangs, “Come on in, everyone else is here already,”

“Great,” I force a smile and follow him in, unable to help myself looking behind me again one last time. Ridiculous I know but fear seemed to grip you on Halloween more than usual. Perhaps it was just me.

Aoi had his house set up already, and I admired him for being so engaged in the festivity. We walked through decorations of cobwebs and pumpkins dotted about here and there. There were plastic spiders sitting on Aoi’s banister as we made our way upstairs and blooded signs warning of evil were hanging on the windows as we made it to the landing.

It was spooky enough alright, and it sent that chill that had been working up all night searing down my spine,

“Aoi, don’t your parents mind that you’ve put up all this stuff?” I ask, ducking underneath a “Happy Halloween” banner,

“Nah, not at all,” Aoi tells me, “My Mum helped me put them up before they left for Osaka. It’s not like they’ve gone for long anyway,”

The rest of my friends smiled at me as I walked into Aoi’s bedroom, thankfully not so elaborately decorated as the rest of the house.

It seemed everyone had brought a sleeping bag too, same as me, all the guys already set up and sitting in them as I walked further into Aoi’s huge room, his TV perfectly positioned at the end of his bed so we could sit in front of it.

Everyone had removed their costumes too, apart from Reita who for some reason had left one of his paper strips sitting across his nose,

“Alright, now everyone’s here!” Ruki clapped his hands, now wearing a simple pair of slacks instead of his nurse’s uniform, however most of his make-up was still plastered across his face, “Which one?” he held up two DVD’s, the titles of which I couldn’t catch as I slipped past him to step over to Reita, who had saved a spot for me on the carpet next to him,

“ ** _The Ring_**  or  ** _The Grudge_**?”

“No, no, no,” Uruha protested, snatching one of the DVD cases out of his hand, his werewolf mask sat scrunched up on the floor beside him, “Everyone knows that at a sleepover you’ve gotta play ‘Truth or Dare’”

“I’m with him on that one,” Aoi added, slipping into his sleeping bag next to Uruha, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “Anyone got an empty bottle or something?”

I reach for my stash of vodka once I take my sleeping bag out of my backpack, “I have alcohol!” I chirp happily, “That should do right?”

It disturbs me that Aoi frowns, “No, silly, I need an  _empty_  bottle, like, to spin around. But awesome idea with the vodka though!”

I lose track of time by which I’m finally snuggled in my pyjamas and Aoi goes back downstairs to fetch glasses and a two litre bottle of Coca Cola to mix with the vodka. He brings up some more snacks too, and finds an old can of deodorant to use for the ‘truth or dare’ game,

“Alright,” Uruha says happily, “Everyone ready?”

We all nod, me feeling a little more at ease as Reita’s arms encircle my waist from behind; Aoi had turned off the lights and the TV was on mute, leaving the current programme on-screen in complete silence,

“Okay, here we go,” Uruha announces, Reita kissing my neck softly as we watch the small can spin round and round a few times, finally settling on . . .

“Kai, it’s you!”

I sigh; it just  _had_ to be,

“Alright, truth or dare?” Uruha asks, Aoi too busy pouring out glasses of coke while Ruki leans forward with expecting eyes.

I think a moment, “Dare me,”

That earns me a significant amount of gawps and Ruki makes a few whistling noises,

“Ooh, alright tough guy,” Uruha giggles, “I dare you to . . . make out with Ruki,”

“ _WHAT_?!” Reita blares, right next to my ear and I startle, “Uruha, come on! That’s not fair -!”

“Uh uh uh,” The blonde waggles a finger at my lover, “You know the rules, Rei, Kai  _has_  to do it. It doesn’t count as adultery or anything so . . .” he beckons a finger at Ruki and me, “Come on, guys, you know the rules!”

I glance behind to Reita apologetically, “Sorry sweetie, I thought he would get me to do something Halloween-like,”

Ruki was also pouting by the time I’d shuffled over to him, “I am  _not_ going to enjoy this Uke,” he snarled,

“Oh and you think  _I_ am?” I snap back, taking a shaky breath as I take hold of his face, trying to pretend it’s Reita I’m going to kiss and not . . . not . . .

_Eww eww eww_

I close my eyes and swallow, awkwardly pressing my lips to Ruki’s and forcing them to move. Then again. And again,

“Ohhhh!” the other two purr at the side of us, “Look at ‘em go!”

Pretty soon I feel Ruki’s hand grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me closer, which I find unexpected and I gasp, realising his tongue had taken advantage of the situation and forced its way in too, his taste surprisingly sweet and it reminded me of cinnamon,

“Alright, alright, you two get a room,” Aoi laughs, unscrewing my bottle of vodka and adding it to the cups he’d just filled.

We pull away at last, our cheeks both burning bright red,

“We never speak of that again,” Ruki tells me sternly, and I nod hurriedly, sliding back towards my comfortable place and Reita’s solacing arms,

“Sorry,” I tell him as I sit beside him once more, his face looking a little relieved that it was over, “Was that awful?”

To my surprise he raises his eyebrows, “No, actually. It was umm . . .” he looks to the floor, staring at something on his finger with exaggerated interest, “Y-You looked really sexy. And I mean you, not Ruki,”

I feel my blush deepen, my inner self squeezed in excitement when I glance at his crotch; the evidence in his words marked clear,

“Alright! Here we go again!” Uruha almost squeals, jigging up and down as he twirls the can around again, this time settling on Aoi,

“I guess I can match Kai and do a dare,” the brunette grins, Ruki unhesitant to throw in a suggestion,

“Perform oral on Rei for at least thirty seconds!”

I could have strangled the bastard, almost all of us shouting abuse back at the smaller man,

“Hey come on!!” he raises his hands in defence, my body shaking with rage against Reita’s, “The dare’s been announced, you gotta do it, Aoi,”

Aoi was shaking too, “N-No, absolutely not. I’d rather fucking forfeit,”

“Ruki, you are so sick,” Uruha adds, shaking his head.

Ruki seems unaffected by all the cold stares directed his way however, sitting back against Aoi’s bed and folding his arms with a smug smile, “Alright, if you’re such a pussy to do it, I’ll let everyone in this room know what happened between you and Shou last summer, Aoi,”

That seems to make Aoi’s face pale, despite the make-up, and all of a sudden he’s downing his glass of vodka in preparation, crawling towards Reita and me,

“Whoa, wait a moment!!” I shriek, holding out my arms protectively, “What was so bad with Shou that you  _have_ to suck my boyfriend’s  _cock_?!”

“I-I’m sorry,” Aoi pants in front of me, and I see him trembling a little, “I really can’t say,”

Over his shoulder, Uruha throws his arms in the air, “Wait, how come  _I_ don’t know about this?!?!”

“A-Aoi!!” I scream, as my friend tries to shove me out of the way, “W-Wait . . . s-stop!”

“No, Kai, it’s alright,” Reita says behind me, and I can’t help but recoil at his reaction, a surge of jealousy gripping me as I shake his shoulders,

“Rei, are you insane?! You’re just gonna let him wrap his lips around your -?!”

“- Seriously, it’s fine,” Reita hushes me, “It’s only for thirty seconds, me and you can do better than that right? It’s not like Aoi’s gonna make me come or anything,”

“You wanna bet?” Uruha smirks, “That boy sucks like a vacuum. You’re in for one wild ride, Reita,”

I stare back at my friends, absolutely livid; “What the fuck is wrong with you all?!?! Am I the only one who actually cares about my boyfriend being molested by someone else!?!”

“Oh come on Kai, lighten up,” Uruha shrugs, his vodka and coke already half empty, “It’s just a bit of fun, what harm can it do? We all know we don’t fancy each other and besides, it kinda turns me on when I see Aoi do that stuff,”

I droop my shoulders in defeat, already hearing the soft shuffling of Reita getting into position and I turn around to see him doing just that, lying down onto Aoi’s carpet while the brunette pushes back the sleeping bag and grips the band of his trousers,

“Oh Ruki, I am going to kill you,” I moan, covering my eyes,

“Hey Kai, don’t do that,” the other retorts, attempting to pull my hands away, “It’ll be more fun if you watch,”

As a matter of fact, curiosity gets the better of me soon enough and I open my eyes, trying to focus more on Reita’s face rather than Aoi’s own hanging over his crotch, and the open bare flesh exposed for all our eyes to see.

It didn’t really bother me that the four people closest to me were looking at my boyfriend’s dick, funnily enough, and even when Uruha started counting down from thirty and Aoi’s lips came into contact with the head, I still didn’t feel too uncomfortable.

It actually made me want to fuck him right there on that floor. Most of the time Reita was in control whenever me and him had sex and seeing him so vulnerable and submitted to Aoi like that turned me on. So much so that I kind of hoped Aoi would notice and let me finish the job . . .

“Ahh, Aoi . . .” Reita whispers softly, his hips bucking slightly as Aoi’s cheeks continue to work furiously; and I suddenly understood why Uruha is in a wonderfully good mood the day after he stays the night at Aoi’s place.

Reita looked adorable like that, and the fantasies in my head are interrupted when Ruki nudges my ribs with a low chuckle and I look down to see the band of my slacks had stretched a little.

Embarrassed, I pull my knees to my chest to hide the bulge and before long I notice I’d dribbled a little bit,

“Oh Aoi –“ Reita’s mouth parts open . . . his eyebrows travelling a significant distance up his forehead, his cheeks burning deeper and deeper in response to Aoi’s actions. Still, I continue to watch in fascination as Reita’s hands snake out to grip the strands of Aoi’s hair, his soft grunting music to my ears the more Aoi’s tongue swirls in circles around the head of his length; my God I hoped that’s what he looked like when  _I_ did it to him. I’d have to pay more attention next time,

“And . . . time’s up,” Uruha tells them, Aoi detaching himself almost immediately and wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve,

“Oops,” he murmured, “My fangs fell out . . .”

We burst into laughter as we see the pair of vampire teeth still biting into the top of Reita’s cock; thankfully he was still recovering on the floor so doesn’t notice just yet, while the rest of us end up in hysterics.

I have to hold my stomach I’m laughing so hard, eventually doing my lover the honour and reaching forward to remove them,

“Steady, Count Suck-a-lot,” Ruki wipes tears from his eyes, Uruha pressing his head against the carpeted floor, his body shaking with laughter and he thumps a fist on the ground,

“Yeah, alright, alright, spin the God damn can already,” Aoi tuts, although is giggling himself, and I take the opportunity to crawl over to Reita’s side,

“Hey baby,” I smile sweetly, still a little giggly even though I haven’t even touched a drop of alcohol yet, “I get what you mean about the sexy part now,”

Reita’s eyes look back at me gently, and I pull his trousers up again, “You didn’t mind?” he whispers,

“Not at all,” I reply, shaking my head before leaning down to kiss him, his lips delightfully soft against my own and before I know it my hand has lost control, sliding down Reita’s torso . . . disappearing underneath his trousers,

“Oi, lovebirds!!” Ruki shouts, “Come on, we’ve got a game to finish. You can play ‘fuck me’ later,”

To my secret despair I pull away, sitting back into my position again as Reita heaves himself up.

I can tell tonight’s going to be something of a thrill . . .

 

*

 

I can’t remember how much we had to drink, but the room is slightly blurry as I pin Reita to Aoi’s bathroom wall,

“Kai –“ he whispers, his warm hands smoothing over my bare back as he presses me closer to him, our crotches rubbing together as I kiss him fiercely, my mind flashing to the moment Aoi was sucking his cock and it flares up a drive for passion deep inside of me.

We’d gone a little further with the dares after that. I was almost certain that me, Ruki and Uruha had had a threesome at some point, but the alcohol in my system was so overpowering I couldn’t really remember most of it. Then again, I do recall opening my eyes and seeing Aoi and Reita together on the floor, my lover on top with Aoi’s legs wrapped around his waist . . .

Despite our plans to sit and scoff sweets while watching horror movies til early in the morning, I actually preferred our sexual experimentation instead. Weirdly, it didn’t make me feel guilty or embarrassed; in fact it was sort of refreshing.

Besides, the fact that I had Reita trapped in front of me suggested I was all the more eager to get started on  _him_ this time. And that I still loved him just as much despite his activities with Aoi earlier.

Reita grunts lowly as I force him around and pull his slacks down to his ankles along with his underwear, doing the same with my own before I’m coating my fingers with saliva,

“Hey, you two,” Aoi’s voice sounds stern as he knocks against the bathroom door but I don’t care, continuing to suck my fingers faster until they’re coated to my satisfaction, “Whatever you’re doing in there, you better be tidy. If not, then you clean it up, got it?”

Reita’s sudden, loud moan seems to have sent him the message and I hear his footsteps pad away, my now lubricated length submitted deep within the boundaries of Reita’s inner anal walls,

“Oh Kai . . . oh Kai . . .” Reita murmurs against the bathroom tiles, his hands sliding up and down the wall as I take hold of his hips and adjust myself, his entrance so incredibly rigid and I fight to make my way in,

“Baby, you’re so . . . tight,” I whisper against his shoulder, letting my fingers roam their way across his front, his breath sounding deep and soft as he inhaled against me,

“Kai –“ Reita groaned softly, leaning into my touch and I figure I have the right position now, my hips moving against his, my hands moving up to hold his shoulders,

“I love you,” I murmur, the pleasure filling me up as we move gently together, “Rei, I love you –“

He cries out softly against the cold white tiles, and as his head turns to the side I can see the beads of sweat damping the dirty blonde strands of his hair, “I-I love you too . . .”

The friction gains on me, sweeping over me with incontrollable speed; my lips smothering his back with kisses and I notice his hands reach behind to try and return some sort of favour, although he awkwardly ends up poking me in the ribs instead,

“Kai . . . honey,” he breathes, his skin so soft underneath me, “Faster . . . faster . . . come on,”

I sigh and push in deeper, aiming for that one spot I know will make me a king in his eyes . . . the spot that will make him scream my name in all its glory,

“I know, baby, I know,” I soothe as he gets impatient, the ghost motif dangling on a string by the window putting me off for just a second and I slow down my movements,

“Kai, come on –“ Reita is speaking through gritted teeth now, and I make an effort to please him, holding his hips tightly in my heated hands as I push in again . . . then harder, each time trying to maximise the strength I give to him,

“GOD, Kai! Oh God!” Reita screams, for the moment I’m too lost in the feeling of my penetration to bother caring what the others are saying about us right now. I’ve needed to make love to him for a while now, in fact it’s been killing me holding myself back from him tonight,

“That’s it, Rei . . .” I coo, my hands smoothing over his entire back as we start to gather rhythm, our skins becoming hot and sweaty within moments, “Come for me baby . . .”

“K-Kai, I’m gonna –“ the sentence is lost as he moans out loud again, my hips aching as I slam into him several times in a row, my desperation for that pleasurable need taking over my senses and I don’t care whether I hurt him; just sliding in and out of him with ease as I feel my orgasm creep up, Reita’s body shaking under mine as we near . . .

There’s a scream again as I slide myself out, my lips lazily kissing the back of Reita’s neck as I grow tired, sweat along the back of my neck making the strands of my hair stick to my shoulders uncomfortably.

It takes me a while to register, however, that it  _wasn’t_ Reita’s scream I’d heard just then,

“Kai, shh, w-wait, stop,” Reita instructs, his breathing shaky and his tone of voice sounding somewhat regrettable as I come to a hesitant halt, “Did you hear that?”

I can barely hear over the own ringing in my ears, and we both startle as another pained cry erupts from downstairs,

“Holy shit, what is that?” I panic slightly, glancing to Reita briefly before I pull out of him as gently as I can, both of us leaning down to pull up our trousers,

“I don’t know,” Reita replies grimly, unlocking the bathroom door and exiting the room.

I follow him closely behind, the hall light still on and we make our way back to Aoi’s room,

“Aoi?” I call as we walk in, wondering if he and the rest had heard the noises as well.

But when I looked ahead . . . there was no one there; the sleeping bags left askew on the floor while the TV still shone inaudibly; the screen lighting up the entire room,

“Where are they?” I say immediately, as Reita turns back to me with an equally puzzled expression, pushing past me to walk back out into the landing again,

“Guys?!” he calls down the stairs, me hearing no reply apart from the sound of a creaking door.

I start to get a little nervous, taking hold of Rei’s hand in front of me; the heat I’d built seconds ago with him now quickly dissipated to a terrified chill instead.

Reita seems unaffected though, simply pulling me along despite my distress,

“Yeah, guys, very funny ha ha . . .” he says lamely, ignoring the cobwebs lining the staircase as we descend, the house so quiet you could hear my teeth start to chatter, “A Halloween prank, I get it. I’m already onto you so get your butts out here,”

I admired his bravery, but I hated things like this. I hated horror movies. I jumped at the slightest sound. I got paranoid at the sound of footsteps behind me or breathing over my shoulder.

This was a mistake . . . what the hell was I thinking coming here for Halloween??

“R-Rei?” I whisper, “I-I don’t like this . . .”

Back downstairs, the lounge is submerged in complete darkness, and I try not to look at the gravestones from the cemetery standing sinisterly in the dark through one of the windows. In fact, I fear it’s already too late as Reita picks up on me trembling,

“Kai, you’re shaking,” he tells me, pulling me closer as I nod, fearfully peering into the kitchen, also absolved in heavy blackness, “Hey, baby, there’s nothing for you to be –“

I jump with a small cry as I hear Ruki scream somewhere further down the downstairs hallway; sounding so very real that I no longer care if it’s a prank or not, fear gripping me in a strong wave and I whimper into my free hand, the one holding Reita’s shaking beyond my control,

“Ruki?!” Reita shouts, in the direction we heard it echo from, “Alright, you really need to stop this now, you’re gonna give Kai a heart attack if you carry on like this!”

We hear nothing in reply. Just the wind outside softly caressing the branches of trees nearby, birds tweeting lowly in the distance although it’s not as comforting as I’d like it to be,

“R-Reita, let’s just go back upstairs,” I tug on his arm, trying to pull him back, “I-If it is a prank, they’ll just get bored when they don’t get a reaction from us and . . . and then they’ll give up right?”

Reita’s lips scrunch to the side and he pushes me towards a sofa, placing a hand on my shoulder until I sit on the arm of it,

“Nah, they’re making fun of us because we were having sex a minute ago,” he tells me, bending his head to kiss me softly, “Just wait here a moment, I’m gonna give them what for,”

I can’t help but whimper as he lets go of my hand, the darkness all the more frightening as I can no longer feel him, and I have no idea where the light switches are in Aoi’s house,

“R-Rei, wait! Don’t leave me here!” I whisper frantically, noting how cautious Reita’s being as he tiptoes towards the hallway,

“It’s okay, I’ll be back in a moment sweetheart,” he calls to me, “Ruki and his stupid fucking games, I swear . . .”

I let the goosebumps invade my skin, his voice no longer present as he continues to make his way towards where Ruki’s hiding. Or at least, that’s what I hoped,

“Rei?” I call, a few more minutes having gone by and I hear nothing from him, “R-Rei, what are you doing? A-Are you okay?”

I glance fearfully over my shoulder before getting up on shaky legs, wrapping my arms around myself as the cold night air envelopes my skin unwelcomingly,

“Rei, where are you??!” I call out gently, my chest feeling heavy as I follow his course down the hallway; seeing Aoi’s study up ahead with the door still wide open, a door to my right leading to Aoi’s main bathroom,

“ _HELP ME-!”_

I startle so hard that I scream, flattening myself against a nearby wall,

“ _Ruki where are you_?!” I shout louder this time, uncaring what the hell’s going on but just wanting to find out, “Please, Ruki, just stop this! I beg you please!!”

I try to calm down and take deep breaths, a panic attack looming on me as my chest heaves like crazy again, my hands sweating so much that I have to wipe them on my trousers,

“Aoi?! Uruha?!” I almost scream their names but I don’t care, not knowing whether to stay put or carry on into the study. Above all, I want to know where the hell Reita has gone.

Silence greets me still, and the only sounds I can hear are my own soft footsteps against the carpet . . .

“Oh God!! Someone!!”

My body jumps again at the deafening cry, definitely coming ahead of me, and I’m almost certain that it’s Ruki’s voice,

“KAI, REITA!! AOIII-!! Oh please . . . someone . . . someone help ME!!!”

I struggle to swallow as a lump forms in my throat and I find myself working up the courage to sprint into the study,

“Ruki?! Ruki WHERE ARE YOU?!” I scream over and over, almost scaring myself to death when the shadow of a gnarled tree branch stretches along the carpet.

Fingers wrap around my wrist, and I know I don’t imagine it; screaming at the top of my lungs as I fight them away, tripping over my own feet and collapsing to the floor,

“No! NO! Get off me! Let go!! L-Let me go  _please_!!”

Oh God . . . I can see a shadow above me . . . a twisted and demon face staring back at me, yellow eyes and distorted teeth growling the more I struggle, pinning me down with so much strength I burst into tears there and then,

“Reita!!!” I cry loudly, as the horrible creature above me struggles to pin me down, my legs kicking at it to force it away.

I thrash out blindly, not knowing what I’m hitting before my fist connects with its face and it moans loudly, me jumping to my feet and sprinting out of the room, into a direction I don’t know. My destination unknown as I run only to escape.

I can’t breathe . . . oh God, I can’t breathe . . . fear washing over me as I hear more shouts and screams erupt throughout the house. The darkness swallowing me up wherever I go.

I scream as I run into something . . . some _one . . ._

“Whoa, whoa, Kai!”

The room bursts into light and I realise it’s Uruha that I’ve just collided with, my fear so overpowering that I burst into tears against him, my tired and sore body erupted in convulsions that I know I couldn’t control no matter how hard I tried,

“U-Uruha, you g-gotta h-help . . .” I sob loudly, the blonde looking alarmed as his eyes roam over me, “Th-There’s a creature in the house – it just attacked me! It just attacked me Uruha! R-R-Right there in the study!”

“Whoa, Kai, just calm down,” he soothes, taking my shoulders the more I babble on and on and I can’t tell what’s real and what’s fake anymore, only knowing that everything aches. My arms . . . my legs . . . my head and God  _what_ was that thing that attacked me??  _What the fuck was it??_

“Rei, you better get over here,” Uruha calls over his shoulder, and it takes me a few seconds to realise I’ve ended up in the kitchen. As my eyes explore further I notice my hands are cut and my arms bruised and grazed, though I can’t feel the pain at the moment, too numbed by what I saw,

“Kai?”

I look up to see Reita wander in looking concerned and I almost throw myself at him, overwhelmed by relief to know that he’s safe,

“Oh Rei!” I sob into his bare shoulder, feeling his safe and secure arms wrap around me,

“Hey, hey,” he soothes me softly, his hands stroking my hair, “Honey, what’s happened? What’s the matter?”

I blurt out the attack with the creature, whatever it was, telling him how scared I was and how I went looking for him when he didn’t answer me. I told him everything, not stopping to ask where Aoi and Ruki were or what the hell was going on, only thanking the stars that Reita and Uruha were safe and here with me,

“I-It’s in the house, Rei, I know it is!” I cry loudly, Uruha watching sadly from one corner of the kitchen, “If-If this is a prank then I swear to God, I’ll kill either Aoi or Ruki b-but it seemed so real! I swear it was so real!”

“Alright Kai, alright,” Reita murmurs softly, swaying me side to side, “It’s over now . . . you’re safe,”

“Man, I wonder where Aoi and Ruki have gotten to,” Uruha suddenly says, scratching the back of his head, “After you guys went into the bathroom, they went downstairs to get some more drinks but . . . I haven’t seen them since,”

“I bet they’re behind this,” Reita seethes, squeezing me tighter to him as I cry softly into his shoulder, “I mean look at what they’ve done to Kai!! The bastards, when I get my hands on them, I’ll –!“

We freeze as the lights flicker above us, bathing the room in a brief burst of strobe lighting before they're cut off entirely, darkness consuming us once more,

“Power cut,” Uruha says warily, his words slow and cautious, “What the fuck is going on?”

Reita releases me, but keeps a strong hold on my hand, “I don’t know, but I am going to find out,” he mutters, determination in his voice.

I don’t want to move but I have no choice in the matter as Reita tugs me along. I hear Uruha pick up something, a soft metal-like scraping sounding against one of the kitchen counters and despite the idea that Ruki and Aoi are behind this practical joke, it seems he’s picked up a knife just in case.

That drags my uneasiness deeper and I’m almost sure I can hear my own heart thudding as we sneak back into the living room.

Before long, we startle as something snaps. Like a twig or a branch. Or a human bone . . .

I whimper lowly as Uruha suddenly makes for the stairs, me and Reita sprinting behind him.

We run straight back into Aoi’s room again, Uruha slamming the door shut behind us,

“Okay! I wanna know what the hell is going on!” he demands shakily, “This isn’t funny anymore!”

I hyperventilate as quietly as I can, unable to help myself from peering out of Aoi’s bedroom window, and for a moment I spot a shadow stalking Aoi’s garden path. Or rather . . . limping,

“R-Rei, U-Uru, come here,” I say quietly, pointing out the window when they arrive at my side,

“Who is that?” Reita thinks out loud, his eyes narrowing as we watch the disfigured person wander about Aoi’s garden as though drunk, “One of the neighbourhood kids?”

Uruha reaches high to unscrew the window, and nothing could have really prepared me for the sounds that came through.

That was no child. I knew this as the sighs that travelled through sounded so inhuman. So unreal. Whoever it was, they were not only groaning lowly but also making gargling noises as though choking on something.

I let myself cry as I realise it’s probably not real at all.  _That_ person wasn’t real,

“Please let this be a nightmare,” I whisper, my breath hitching as I look to Uruha’s face, all of a sudden pale as he continues to stare down at the street, “P-Please don’t tell me that’s a . . . that’s a . . .”

“Umm guys,” Reita says quietly, poking me in my side and I turn to see his face; wide-eyed and directed towards Aoi’s bedroom door.

I turn . . . only to see a figure standing in the doorway, of which is now open, although I don’t recall hearing anyone come through. Besides, hadn’t Uruha locked it??

Whoever it is, they look exactly like the person we’d been looking at merely seconds ago, leaning to one side as they stay deathly still, breathing somewhat heavily.

Time freezes as we stay perfectly motionless, my brain racking its content to try and find a possible explanation for this crazy shit happening to us right now.

I notice Uruha raise his knife slightly, his voice shaky as he speaks, “A-Aoi?” he murmurs.

To our horror the shadow flinches as though suddenly jolted awake, and I hear that familiar twig snapping sound again. Only now I know it’s not a twig at all.

It’s bones cracking . . .  _their_ bones cracking.

Cracking into shape . . .

“Oh God,” I breathe, my legs feeling weak underneath me and I fear I may collapse, that low groaning erupting once more from the being’s throat, my eyesight tinged black at the edges as it starts to move.   
  
Slowly at first but then –

“KAI RUN!”

I’m being grabbed, and I feel the searing pain of a carpet burn as I’m slammed to the floor and dragged along it, a painful stabbing sensation attacking both of my ankles,

“REI!” I scream at the top of my lungs, but somehow no sound comes out, Aoi’s bedroom being dragged further away from me as the thing, whatever it is, snarls above my head, its grip painfully tight against my feet.

Panic grips me and my voice further fails to work as I try to cry out for help; I can no longer tell whereabouts in the house I am; the areas too dark and absolved in shadows for me to see anything.

My sore hands flail around as I try to grab onto something . . .  _anything . . ._  my stomach stinging painfully as I’m heaved along countless hard carpets and wooden floors.

I eventually grab onto what seems like the corner of a doorframe, hanging onto it with all my might as I feel myself being pulled and pulled . . . all the time not daring to look back, not even wondering where on earth Reita and Uruha are, or why they haven’t chased after me to save me . . .

I feel something claw at me, my trousers ripping with a loud tear and I cry out as my leg starts to sting, kicking out at the thing behind me to try and get away, knowing I might die if I don’t.

I gasp as their grip suddenly slacks and I’m dropped to the floor, not wasting any time as I haul myself to my feet and run for dear life; the house so dark I have no idea where I’m going – colliding into a wall now and then, catching myself against the edges of doors and knocking a few of Aoi’s household belongings off of tables.

But it’s the last thing on my mind at the moment, and as my legs weaken and buckle underneath me, I let myself fall and land painfully against a wooden floor. There’s a shimmer of light beaming through the large window and I realise wearily that I’m in Aoi’s dining room.

I moan and let my head slump against the floor, my body shaking as I try to cry, the sobs coming out shaky and uneven,

“Kai?”

I flinch, the whisper coming from somewhere ahead of me, my entire form aching beyond belief and I feel a wetness streaking down my leg. I’m probably bleeding,

“Kai? Is that you?” the voice whispers again, and as I hear a low shuffling I watch Ruki’s face come into light from underneath the dining table, crawling his way towards me,

“R-Ruki?” I mouth, seeing how deep that cut is on his lip, “W-What’s going -? What are y-you d-doing here??”

“Oh God, I thought you were dead!” my friend cries softly, crawling forward even further to pull me into his arms.

I let him hug me, my body screaming agony as I try to move but confusion lets itself invade my mind in a stronger force,

“Wh-What’s going on?” I manage to tremble, “R-Ruki, what are those things?? In the house . . . what are –?” I feel faint, my head spinning and Ruki struggles to hold me upright,

“Shh, Kai, just calm down,” he whispers, “I-I don’t know b-but we have to get help,”

I nod into his shoulder, feeling ever so sick as the unsettling fear descends over me once more, neither of us daring to make a noise should that creature find us again.

I was so certain this was a prank; all along I had forced myself to believe it but now . . . this was really happening wasn’t it?

But this doesn’t happen . . . it  _can’t be_  happening! This sort of stuff is what you see on TV and movies but . . . not like this, it just can’t be happening, no way . . .

“Are you hurt?” Ruki asks me quietly, and I let out a quiet sob into his shoulders as I nod; remembering the pain that shot through me as I was dragged unwillingly throughout the house . . . attacked by that monster in the study,

“Oh God Ruki!” I cry, my hands too numb with deep wounds to be able to hold onto him properly, “W-What are we going to do?!”

His answer is grim, his hands on my back trembling as they rub up and down, “I-I don’t know . . .”

We hear voices soon enough; some frantic whispering and the patters of footsteps; me and Ruki suddenly startling as the door is banged open and a set of figures stand slanted in the doorway.

_Oh God it’s them . . ._

I feel my heart lodge in my throat, trying hard not to scream as they scan the room, eventually limping forward to where me and Ruki are sitting on the floor, even now clinging to each other for dear life,

“Oh Kai! Ruki! Thank God!” someone shouts, and I cry out in searing agony as I’m pulled to my feet, Uruha grabbing me in his arms and holding me close,

“U-Uru?!” I gasp, his arms a crushing grip against me and it sets every one of my muscles into a dull ache, “Y-You’re alive?!”

“We all are,” Aoi says by his side, with his arm wrapped around Ruki, “We were so worried about you,”

I can see Reita come further into the room now, managing a shaky smile as he wraps his arms around me and Uruha, his hand stroking the strands of my hair,

“Oh honey, you’re alright!” he kisses me hard, “I was starting to think something awful had happened!” he pulls away briefly, and Uruha lets me go too, instead just resting a hand on my back,

“Kai . . .” Reita murmurs, his eyes running over me the more I shake, “Sweetheart, you’re hurt –“

“- I-I’m okay,” I tell him shakily, not wanting to upset him as he pulls me close, instead just thankful that I managed to escape with merely a few cuts and bruises – and nothing more.

I cry with relief, thankful that I’m holding him in my arms despite the fact that a million questions are swimming around in my head. What were those things attacking us? How the fuck did they exist? And why of all nights did it have to be on Halloween?

It just sounded too farfetched, I realised that now my fear had died down slightly; thanks to the knowledge that all my friends were here safe and sound. If it wasn’t Aoi and Ruki playing a trick on us, then it must have been someone else. It  _must_ have been.

Because this . . . this couldn’t be real,

“We have to get out of here,” Uruha says lowly; as we hear low snarling erupting from the hallway, dread taking its deadly hands and gripping me. Tight . . .

“But where?” Ruki sniffles, Uruha letting go of me at last, “The police station is miles from here,”

I flinch as the snarling gets closer, Reita tensing considerably against me,

“Well whatever the plan is guys, we’re going to have to think fast,” he murmurs, releasing me to back further away from the door, “They’re coming . . .”

The darkness in his voice makes my heart beat a hundred times the normal rate and I feel cold sweat mark an icy river down the back of my neck,

“Well maybe going outside isn’t such a good idea,” Aoi breathes nervously, “Me and Ruki heard screams out in the street when we went to stock up on drinks earlier. Then that . . . that thing broke through my kitchen window and dragged Ruki away. I mean, wh-what if it’s the same  _everywhere_?”

Me and Reita glanced at each other, knowing Ruki really  _was_ in danger that one time we were in the bathroom.

Ruki gasps as there’s a low set of grunting; soon followed by a slow shuffling sound coming closer with every step.

I can feel the terror well up in my chest, the nausea sitting in my stomach making me feel so very sick; probably looking so pale that it was why Reita had decided to place a hand over my mouth.

I cling to his arm with shaking hands, the cuts on them soon dripping blood onto Reita’s skin although he doesn’t seem to notice; too occupied by the gnarled shadow creeping closer towards the room now.

I feel Ruki press up close to me; his fingers holding tight onto my own and I try and breathe calmly into Reita’s hand, closing my eyes as my breath became raspier,

“On three, run for the door,” Aoi whispers, barely audible even though he’s standing inches away from me. Over his shoulder I see the knife Uruha has still managed to keep hold of shaking in his bruised hands. Strangely it reassures me that I’m not the only one in such a panicky state.

I try to calm myself as the door creaks open on its hinges, soft distant breathing echoing throughout the entire room and it turns my spine cold.

Faintly, I wonder how many others have been attacked or left for dead. I worry briefly about my parents . . . about my dog . . . about Shou and my other friends at college.

I press my lips together, flinching as the being moans lowly, its legs broken and blooded . . . its head disfigured and inhuman . . . its clothes ripped and torn.

I feel like I’m going to be sick, my stomach heaving and I try to swallow the bile rising in my throat, Reita’s other hand wrapped around my waist stroking my hip softly as he no doubt notices. Ruki’s fingers convulse against my own and I figure he’s starting to feel the panic too,

“One . . .” Aoi suddenly whispers, my eyes slamming shut as I realise in a matter of seconds we’re going to have to make a run for it. Run past that monster and escape from one hell into another.

I whimper behind Reita’s palm, but he only squeezes me tighter, shushing me next to my ear,

“Two . . .”

_Oh God . . . oh God . . . please don’t let us die . . . please . . ._

“Three . . .”

I can’t remember what happens next, the monster’s reaction too fast for me to keep up.

Aoi sprints through first, Uruha following closely behind but I don’t see them make it through the open door, instead watching two bodies being hurtled back and land with a deafening smash against the dining table; the structure cracking and splintering into two; my friends’ broken bodies slumping like dolls in the middle.

I hear Ruki scream somewhere to my left and I hear glass smash above my head, using my instincts to duck my head.

I force my eyes open and look around as best as I can; the creature nowhere in sight and I let the panic wash over me, my head darting around wildly in case it was behind me.

I feel my legs give way as something crashes against my shin, my voice breaking as I scream and I hear Uruha and Aoi shouting at me groggily, though there’s a high pitched flat line sounding in my ear as though a bomb has exploded and I can’t make out any of what they’re saying.

The room blurs around me and I find I’m lying on my side with a wall pressing painfully into my back,

“KAI!!”

Reita this time, and I force my eyes to work, locating him on the far side of the room as he’s helping an injured Ruki to his feet, my lover himself covered in a large mass of blood.

Perhaps that should have made me throw up; it probably would have if it wasn’t hurting so much. I felt groggy, some absent pain tugging at me from somewhere in my lower body.

And it’s only when I looked down that I realised . . .

A large shard of glass was sticking out of me . . . out of my abdomen . . . long and thin and it took me a few minutes to realise I’d been stabbed.

I couldn’t register the agony, too numb with shock to even notice it and I taste blood well up in my mouth, coughing against the carpet to spit it out in large amounts.

There’s that snarl again, low and deadly and I daren’t look up; understanding what it was Uruha and Aoi were trying to scream at me, trying to warn me from.

I see the teeth . . . the yellow eyes . . . the blood dripping over me like rain on a thundery day.

But I can’t scream . . . only holding my breath as I watch it stare back with evil eyes . . . assessing me as it growls with anticipation, hovering over me as it waits to take its chance to kill me.

_And then I died._

*

 

“Kai! Kai, wake up! Kai, can you hear me?!”

The light hurts my eyes, pain cushioning my body in a dull ache as I fight to regain consciousness,

“O-Ow . . .” I moan, “Ruki . . . monster . . . killed me . . .”

I don’t know if I’m awake yet, almost certain I had died before. Where was I? What had happened to me?

What about those creatures?

I gasp and feel my body spring upright, my head throbbing and I cry out softly, closing my eyes as the objects in front of me spin out of control,

“Monsters!!” I scream, “Monsters, they’re still in the house! Reita, quick . . . y-you –“ the room starts to blur again, “- Y-You have to . . . get out -” I finish groggily,

“Kai? Shhh, honey, take it easy,”

Reita?

I know it’s him . . . I can feel his hand squeezing my own, his other rubbing over my back in soothing circles,

“R-Rei?” I whisper, my voice hoarse and distant as I let my eyes adjust, realising I was back in –

Back in Aoi’s room?

In fact I had been tucked back under my sleeping bag, Reita sitting in his own right next to me, watching as I struggled to piece things together,

“Rei, what’s -?” I blink as I see Ruki nestled peacefully in between Aoi and Uruha’s quilts, Aoi stroking the smaller man’s forehead while he stared at me; with as much concern as Reita,

“Sweetheart, you were only dreaming,” Reita tells me, my eyes darting up as I see Uruha wander back in the room with a glass of water and two painkillers in hand,

“I . . . I don’t under –“ I swallow hard then have a sudden thought, unzipping my sleeping bag in almost frenzy and pushing it away from me, lifting up my t-shirt to look down at my stomach.

It was . . . fine,

“Sweetie?” Reita asks me softly, as I stare vacantly ahead of me, “Are you okay?”

I shake my head as my mouth tries to form words. What the hell had happened? Why is there no stab wound? In fact, I have no scars on me at all.

I hold my head, turning back to Reita with wide eyes, “W-What went on last night?” I managed to squeak.

Before Reita could answer, Uruha scoffed, bringing one of the pills up towards his mouth, “You drank a shit load of vodka,  _that’s_ what happened, Kai. You were off your face!”

I grimaced, I don’t remember drinking  _that_ much. Besides what had happened to all those zombie creature things??

“We were  _all_ drunk last night, Uru,” Aoi scolded from the floor, his eyes narrowed as he looked up at the blonde, downing both painkillers in an instant,

“N-No, I don’t mean that,” I stutter, my hands shaking in Reita’s own, “Th-There were noises . . . last night, I mean, like, screaming and shouting and th-then –“

“- Ah you heard Ruki’s snoring too?” Uruha shook his head, sitting himself next to the sleeping blonde, “I swear for a little guy, he can’t half roar,”

“N-No!” I protest, as they start to giggle, “D-Don’t you remember?!” I look at them all in turn, wide eyed, “Th-The monsters that came into the house! The ones that looked like zombies a-and they had yellow eyes and sh-sharp teeth a-and . . . and –“

I break off and let Reita’s hands do their magic; stroking my hair, moving down to my face, smoothing over my arms, soothing me in what ways he knows best,

“Sweetheart, you must have had a nightmare,” he tells me slowly, softly, as though careful not to provoke me further,

“A-A nightmare?” I repeat, letting reality fall into place again, noting the soft morning sunlight cascading over me now,

“Yeah,” Aoi scowls, sighing as he rubs his temple slowly, “You were shouting in your sleep half of the fucking night. Kept me awake,”

It was a nightmare? I blink . . . everything slotting back into place.

Of course. It must have just been a horrible dream . . .

“I’m sorry,” I said shakily, “It just . . . it seemed so real . . .”

Reita sighs and pulls me close, and I feel his kiss land in my hair.

Uruha sighs heavily; ruffling Ruki’s sleeping head in amusement, “That’s what alcohol does to you dude. Gives you nightmares . . .”

I scratch my head, my headache now a reminder of the hangover I’d have to endure for the rest of the morning,

“Wait, what about all the . . .” I blush, “You know . . . s-sex? D-Did that all happen?”

The group grin wryly, and that gives me the answer I need. Actually, I feel pretty relieved I didn’t dream that bit; it was too amazing,

“Yeah, you passed out shortly after we decided to put  ** _The Ring_** on,” Aoi tells me, “But you and Reita had disappeared off to the bathroom for a minute or so . . .”

I blush, remembering the intimacy we’d shared,

“. . . Yeah but then Reita came out with you unconscious in his arms,” Uruha continued, giggling, “So . . . we left you to sleep,”

I feel my heart sink; so me and Reita didn’t have sex after all.

I look up at him, his chest so warm against my cheeks, “You know, I dreamt about me and you too,” I whispered.

Reita smiles back at me, his hand stroking my hair before coming to rest against my cheek,

“In that case you'll have to show me later,” he grins, picking up on my seductive tone.

I nod eagerly, and let his lips capture mine in a sweetened kiss before we hear Ruki groan and come to, sitting upright and rubbing his tired eyes,

“Whoa . . .” he mumbled sleepily, “You guys are  _not_ gonna believe what I just dreamt,”

 

*


End file.
